Starblood
Her name is supposed to represent someone that seems sweet and innocent, but knows the wicked truth. Sorry, I need a new dragonsona. Don't worry, Seaviper will be kept, just marked as a younger dragonsona. But, trust me, some stuff hasn't changed, while some has... |-| Starblood = __NOEDITSECTION__ Starblood belongs to Seaviper, and she is her updated dragonsona. Please use her only with my permission. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(circle at 80% 25%, #800080 5%, transparent 9%),radial-gradient(circle at 20% 90%, #800080 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 40% 40%, rgba(255, 255, 255, .25) 30%, transparent 40%), radial-gradient(circle at 75% 80%, rgba(255, 255, 255, .2) 15%, transparent 20%), radial-gradient(circle at 20% 70%, rgba(255, 255, 255, .25) 15%, transparent 19%), radial-gradient(circle at 75% 75%, #800080 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 0%, #800080 6%, transparent 10%), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 100%, #800080 6%, transparent 10%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, #800080 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 60%, #800080 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 30% 40%, #800080 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 15% 25%, #800080 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 0%, #800080 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 100%, #800080 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 0%, #800080 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 100%, #800080 1%, transparent 4%); background-size:75px 75px; background-color:#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Seaviper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Underestimation |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Secretness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | purple |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Dragon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song | Little Game-Benny |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(circle at 80% 25%, #800080 5%, transparent 9%),radial-gradient(circle at 20% 90%, #800080 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 40% 40%, rgba(255, 255, 255, .25) 30%, transparent 40%), radial-gradient(circle at 75% 80%, rgba(255, 255, 255, .2) 15%, transparent 20%), radial-gradient(circle at 20% 70%, rgba(255, 255, 255, .25) 15%, transparent 19%), radial-gradient(circle at 75% 75%, #800080 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 0%, #800080 6%, transparent 10%), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 100%, #800080 6%, transparent 10%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, #800080 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 60%, #800080 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 30% 40%, #800080 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 15% 25%, #800080 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 0%, #800080 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 100%, #800080 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 0%, #800080 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 100%, #800080 1%, transparent 4%); background-size:75px 75px; background-color:#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 14 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Middle School Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | NightWing/RainWing Hybrid |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To get high grades |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | New Bridgeport |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Mom-Wingeh Dad- Cousins-eVERYONE ON THE WIKI |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | Bermuda, Tension, Zephyr, Creeps, Image, Halation, Mist, Sepia, Rainstorm, Tiger, Catfish, Amorette, Alexandra, Wings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | No one one here, those who are on her "special" list. And its not a good list. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Dragons, drawing, going onto the internet, reading |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Being bored, having drawer's block, mean dragons, dragons on her "special" list |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | Can only change the color of her frill, can blend into dark shadows, can breath fire and spit venom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | Claws, teeth, fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | Undetermined |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "I like a lot of dragons, just don't try to get on my "special" list. Trust me, being on that list is not a good thing." |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(circle at 80% 25%, #800080 5%, transparent 9%),radial-gradient(circle at 20% 90%, #800080 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 40% 40%, rgba(255, 255, 255, .25) 30%, transparent 40%), radial-gradient(circle at 75% 80%, rgba(255, 255, 255, .2) 15%, transparent 20%), radial-gradient(circle at 20% 70%, rgba(255, 255, 255, .25) 15%, transparent 19%), radial-gradient(circle at 75% 75%, #800080 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 0%, #800080 6%, transparent 10%), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 100%, #800080 6%, transparent 10%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, #800080 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 60%, #800080 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 30% 40%, #800080 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 15% 25%, #800080 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 0%, #800080 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 100%, #800080 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 0%, #800080 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 100%, #800080 1%, transparent 4%); background-size:75px 75px; background-color:#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Favorite' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Color | Purple |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Season | Fall |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Book Series | Wings of Fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Subject | Art |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Band | Imagine Dragons??? idk |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Place | Somewhere nice and quiet in a forest, with a pond that has a small waterfall that feeds into it. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Clothes | All yellow shorts and t-shirt |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Time | Sometime around a sunset |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Smell | Pine trees (Its nice and sharp but it also smells good) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Food | Crabs or just any kind of seafood |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Hobby | Drawing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Feeling | A nice, cool, brisk breeze on a fall morning |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Pet | Dog or Lizard |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | State | Hawaii |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Person | Me :) |} |} How to Look Nice Wear a dress Put on makeup Wear earings, a necklace, a bracelet, or all =Description= General She has midnight purple scales, with six silver scales under her left eye. She also has the same silver scales running down her sides and on her wing membranes, however the ones on her wings are shaped in a nebula instead of a night sky filled with stars. She has a frill, and the usual design that it always reverts to is the design on her wings, but if she wants, she can change it other colors. She normally ties her frills back with a scrunchy, though, due to it being larger than a normal frill, resulting in it flopping all around, especially on her face. For a NightWing/RainWing hybrid, she is more NightWing than RainWing. She has the typical build and shape of a NightWing, long, straight, pointed horns, spines, stuff like that. However, the RainWing part of her has changed some features, like how her face is. Her snout has a noticable curve in the middle, and a small horn on the tip of her snout. She has pitch-black spines and long legs, and she also has fangs and a slightly curly tail. Her irises are a dark milk chocolate, with a void black pupil. Her vision is acually 20/10 instead of 20/20. This gene has been running through her family, but only at least one of four people got it. It was passed down from her uncle, who got it, to her father, who did not get it, but it was passed down to her. This allows her to see farther, farther than an average dragon. This also means that she doesn't need glasses currently. Clothing When it comes to het and clothing, she doesn't really have a sense of fashion. She prefers to wear casual clothes, regular shorts and a t-shirt would do in the summer, while in the winter, sweatpants and a long-sleeve t-shirt would do just fine. In spring and fall, jeans and a long-sleeve is perfect. Her favorite pair of clothes are a yellow t-shirt and yellow shorts, and if she can't wear that, she will wear a neon yellow t-shirt and neon yellow shorts. Accessories She doesn't wear any accessories often, not even ear piercings. She does not have her ears pierced, nor does she want to have them pierced right now. On nice occasions, she may wear a necklace and a bracelet, but normally she may wear a blue and yellow bracelet. She may also wear a necklace with a crystal on it, or a ring. But normally, she doesn't wear any accessories. Teeth She has pretty straight teeth, no teeth out of line. She currently doesn't need braces, while practically every girl in her grade needs them. She has been asked if she has ever worn braces or needs them, and she has said no. All her teeth are just fine, falling out and replacing themselves perfectly. She only has around one baby tooth left, which is a canine on the upper jaw, and it STILL isn't loose yet. Not even close. Stuff How to Fit in Follow the group Gossip =Personality= General She is pretty nice in general, and usually agrees with everything. She prefers to get rid of the bad first, and then do the good last. However, she sometimes doesn't follow this, or she may do some good before doing the bad and then resuming to do more good. The good are things she likes to do, while the bad I'd stuff she despises to do. Makes sense? Anyways, she looked to get stuff over with, but when it it huge, her procrastination and "I-really-don't-want-to-do-this" senses kick in and she waits until around the last minute to do so. This results in her speeding through what she has to do, and she usually gets punished for doing so, unless there isn't someone around to witness her procrastination. Does she continue doing this anyways? You bet she does. Around Others She is kind and caring, especially around little kids. She usually interacts with them or is near them, but she may have her moments where she slips onto her IPad every now and then if she can. She hates being forced into activities she doesn't want to do, especially if her brother is forcing her two. Basically, is she is stalling or hesitating before doing the activity with you, chances are she doesn't want to do it and would prefer to do something else. On the Wiki On the wiki, it is her goal to make pages, even if they are not hers, to look nice and have the proper categories. However, there other goal is to friend all others on the wiki, and to correct any mistakes they may have made. She, however, as pretty much befriended everyone. She won't mind if you ask to use her OC, and she will say yes. She would also not mind if she and someone else would make a OC together, since she can both code and develop lots of content well. Alone Her alone personality is pretty much her regular one, except with some slightly different things. For one, when she is alone, and is nearby some sort of electronically device that is hers and is connected to the wifi, you will most likely be on it, on the wiki doing whatever she usually does. If not, then you will probably find her drawing a dragon or two. Otherwise than that, she pretty much acts the same. How to Annoy Others Fire a rubber band at them Pull on their shirt =Abilities= She has the average abilities, able to breath fire, changing her frill color and blend into dark areas. She draws dragons pretty well, but sucks at drawing people. She can draw animals or plants better than humans, but not as good as dragons. She can agree that she is the best drawer in her grade, but on the wiki? No, that's Ten's job. She is pretty good at playing the flute, and is in the school band. She can have some issues with the lower notes, forgetting what they stand for, G, F, or A? She can get confused sometimes, but in the end, she usually works it out. When she cleans her flute, she usually tries to get every last drop out, not unless she is going to play it again very soon. She has played in some concerts for the school, and one of them even had the band teacher playing the electric guitar! She does do archery sometimes, but she doesn't have the proper targets to practice on, and therefore doesn't fire her bow often. She is decent with archery, sometimes hitting her target, sometimes not. Once when she was practicing on old stumps, she got the arrow so dark in that the metal tip popped off from the arrow, but she glued it back on. She has hit a bulls-eye twice, but that was after many shots. She is more skilled in shooting a gun than a bow. She has practiced with her uncle, using a pressure gun where you would insert a metal pellet, pump a lever until you hardly pump it any more, them push the lever onto the gun and pull the trigger. She can hit both still and moving targets, but don't worry, nothing living was fired upon. She also is pretty good at gymnastics, since she takes it every week. There are many things that she can do, such as handstands, cartwheels, handstand forward roll, and many more simple things. Her splits are probably what she is the baddest at, due to unsquare hips and not being able to go all the way down. And let me tell you, doing splits while getting your hips straightened is not a pleasant feeling. It hurts, of course, but feels like your legs are about to snap off, which,mid could probably assume by now, is very painful. But beside that, she is pretty much great at everything, with some things still needing corrections. How to Draw Well Draw light circles indicating parts to sketch over Sketch lightly the shape Outline the sketch with more pressure on the pencil =Trivia= *She has a pet bearded dragon named TJ, who she got at around age five or six, and he is still living. *She also has a Labrador retriever named Hunter, and balls are on top of his priority list. Yes, that means he loves the ball more than you, not unless there isn't a ball in his presence. *She keeps her room about halfway clean, her floor may have a few small things laying on it, her desk near to fully covered with stuff, and her bed always unmade. (Not unless the maid makes it) *Her floor and bathroom are heated by water, and in the winter the floor feels nice and warm (How fancy can you get?) *She talks to herself when she is alone and when she is doing something, such as coding, drawing, or working. *'She forgets stuff often, so expect her to maybe accidentally forget to add something. If she does, tell her and as soon as she sees you say that, she will fix it and add it.' How to be Popular ? =Relationships= Add your sona here (not unless I already put yours there huehuehue) *Tension: WIP *Catfish: WIP *Bermuda: WIP *Zephyr: WIP *Wings: WIP *Sepia: WIP *Tiger: WIP *Halation: WIP *Creeps: *Rainstorm: WIP *Mist: WIP *Image: WIP *Amorette: WIP *Alexandra: WIP |-| Gallery = How to Make Your Drawings Better Shading =Gallery= Hold on wait for ref before drawing her Category:Characters Category:Characters (Fanmade) Category:Females Category:Seaviper's Stuff